War
by Demoness Mark
Summary: Heero's musings on war and humanity. Warning: dark to very dark.
1. Prologue

War  
  
By: Demoness Mark  
  
The war is over. Everyone is celebrating, but why?  
  
Why do they celebrate? Don't they realize how many countless millions are dead?  
  
I stand here numb and watch the crowd. They glorify the bloodbath.  
  
A single tear trickles down my face. A single tear shed for the innocent, stupid people who are celebrating the end of the war.  
  
That tear is followed by one for the casualties of the war, the people never got to celebrate.  
  
That tear is followed by a flood for my companions and other soldiers who stand and celebrate this bloody memorial…  
  
Duo Maxwell alias Shiganani, who merely pretends that he was never a soldier…  
  
Trowa Barton alias the Silencer, who continues being emotionless…  
  
Chang Wufei who believes that this is justice and lives for his Natku…  
  
Quatre Winner who merely says that this is what humanity does.  
  
That proves I am not human, for I can't do this…  
  
I just can't…  
  
I'm lost. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Note to Mistress of Darkness: When I posted this I really didn't think anyone would read it, it was just worte to vent my frustrations. It was ment to be a one-shot, but since you asked for more I gave it to you. Thank you for reveiwing. Do you have any suggestions? I will try to continue it until A.) I run out of ideas or B.) Nobody asks for more. Should I continue the way I have done do you think, with just almost random thoughts dealing with humanity and war, or should i go into and actual plot? Thanks again for reveiwing.   
  
I've taken to wandering the streets.  
  
The celebrations are over for now.  
  
They believe in peace, they are truly fools. They destroy their weapons with no consideration of what could happen. They have forgotten their past, therefore they are doomed to repeat it.  
  
Quatre says I'm being pessimistic, I think I'm being realistic. Wufei says I'm being overly optimistic.  
  
Ex-soldiers are being killed and imprisoned, just because they fought for what they believed was right. The soldiers are being killed and imprisoned for supposedly being dangerous, for supposedly being human monsters. I wonder how long it is until they find out who the Gundam pilots were. I wonder how long it is until we five are imprisoned or put to death for causing this so-called peace. When it happens, I wonder if I will care.  
  
They say the those who fight are monsters, I say those who hate others for their past, or their skin, or their religion, or any other reason are the monsters. Those who would make orphans of quote unquote army brats. Those who say all who are different should die.  
  
How can they claim that they have peace, when their are still murders, and rapes, and thieves, and arsons? How can they claim that they have peace when they still kill in the name of peace?  
  
How do they live with themselves? 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
Notes to:  
  
rinkurocks- Thank you for your comments. How is it deep? I was trying to go for something somewhat simplistic.  
  
Nicole()- I'm glad that it relates to you. I wasn't sure anyone but me could relate to how Heero is thinking. I'm actually working on about three books right now. One is a Fantasy/Humor, one is a dark Horror/ Fantasy/ Sci-fi, one is a take-over of the world foiled by a group of elite teens. Thanks for your review.  
  
Psi-Neko- Actually I completely agree with you. It is human nature to fight, as you pointed out. The disposing of the fighters will come back to haunt them, if all goes where I think it's going, right now. You'll have to wait and see if they are going to rebel against the people and what Relena will do, and what the pilots will do, as I'm not exactly positive about what will happen until I start to write. Thank you for the questions and comments, they really made me think. I definitely will keep writing, quite frankly I don't think I could stop, it's like it's a essential part of me.  
  
Mithros- Well, it was meant to be a one-shot venting fic, and it could still stand alone if I left it be. As I have said before I didn't think anyone would be interested in what this fic was meant to say. I will definitely continue as long as I can think of ideas for it, and I keep getting reviews. Thank you for your review.  
  
Ellen()- I will continue, and it will have a plot and still be contained in Heero's thoughts. It will definitely stay angsty, at least for a long time, mostly because I don't see Heero as a happy go lucky/cheerful person. If you look at his past, and at his character in the show, you'll see he's a fairly dark, but intelligent person. Thank you for telling me that you liked that sentence, because I didn't know if it really made sense, so I was going to rewrite it, but since you like it how it is it stays. Thank you for your review.  
  
Anyone reading and enjoying this fic: First I want to warn people that I will upload and post as often as possible, but I won't always be able to post every day. I don't go on-line on Sunday as I am a strong bible-believing Christian, and therefore won't be posting on Sundays. Secondly I want to suggest to you angst lovers a one-shot Harry Potter fanfic called Third Death by: Lunaris Delle Stelle, it is really good. Also you people might want to try The Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody, it's a great series. Also do people mind if I sometime do other peoples points of view if I clearly label whose point of view it is?  
  
There is rioting in the streets, soldiers killing, them killing, only She stays innocent. Only She can still preach pacifism in the middle of the almost war zone. I doubt that She even knows that peace has died, and the waltz has continued.  
  
Someone once said that history is like a wheel endlessly turning on it's axle and different speeds, faster or slower depending on humanity, if that statement is true, then it is a long way back to the top and even then we're doomed to start going down again. It's hard to believe that a little over three months ago we were on top of the wheel, now it seems like we're stuck in a quagmire.  
  
They are intensely searching for the Gundam pilots and the Lightning Count, little do they know they have both a pilot and the great Lightning Count. I found out that they got Trowa two days ago when I went to warn him to lay low, as they are getting closer to us. I saw him taken away. He's one who is probably going to be killed.  
  
Zechs was arrested yesterday, he's one of the more fortunate ones, he probably has at least five weeks until he dies.  
  
How long is it until they get the rest of us? How long is it until even Duo is so battered and bruised that he can't smile? Or maybe he'll be one who they shoot in the back. Perhaps he will be allow to live in jail for the rest of his life. How long is it until Wufei is shot in the street for saying the wrong things to the wrong people? How long is until they figure out that their sweet, quiet, blond haired pacifist was at one time a "Inhuman, murdering monster"? How long until they figure out I'm not just some face on a darkened street? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4  
  
Sakura123- They are arresting the soldiers because they feel that since there is no more war, there is no more need for soldiers. They are afraid that if soldiers continue to exist than they will cause more war. They haven't beat Duo up, yet, Heero just thinks that they are going to. It is madness, and it's what I believe will happen if we ever truly become a one world government where there are no country, no separation, no threat of war. Can you believe that there are people out there willing to risk this mayhem? You asked what's wrong with these people, the answer is that there is no one answer. Some are mislead, some are just plain crazy, some haven't thought of the consequences to their actions... the list goes on and on. Thanks for telling me the correct spelling of Shinigami, and thanks for your reviews. I hope I answered your questions to your satisfaction.  
  
Wolfgirl333- I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. I try to update every time someone asks me to. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I might not be able to, as I just keep writing until I hit a good place to stop in a chapter. I like the dark angsty stuff too, but mostly in small portions. Actually how I started writing the dark stuff is that I got really stressed about finals and needed a way to get out of my dark cloud, so I started writing. My first dark peace was Heros, which is also posted on Fanfiction.net. You might like it.  
  
It's down to three of us Gundam pilots. Trowa died a week ago without them knowing exactly what he was. He sent me his last request, he wanted me to try to protect Catherine. I'll try, but I don't think anyone could do it. She is the sister of a convicted mercenary, I doubt that even a full team of Gundam pilots could keep her safe.  
  
Wufei was killed a week and three days before Trowa, for saying the wrong things to the wrong people. He was captured, beaten to a pulp, and then questioned. It seems that they found out about his career as a Gundam pilot. After they found out that he didn't have a chance of survival. He was questioned about who the rest of us were. He didn't give any information about us. He bought the other three of us time with the cost of his life. He was shot trying to escape.  
  
Zechs will last at least a month longer. They know he is the brother to Her. His relationship to Her will buy him some more time than the rest of us. Who knows, he may be the last to go.  
  
I've started to wonder if it would just be better to surrender, they'll find me anyways. If I surrender to them, who knows, I might actually get a decent burial.  
  
Or maybe it would be better to just kill myself. It would be quicker and more humane than how they'll do it. I've try to do it before. First when they started coming after us, then again when they captured Trowa, and again when Wufei was killed. I tried, but I just couldn't do it. It's not that I value my life, or anything like that. I don't know why I can't...  
  
I'm lying. Of course I know why I haven't done it...  
  
it's because of Her. I hate Her, but then again I don't...  
  
All I know is that it's Her fault I'm still alive...  
  
And I don't like it.  
  
How can I fix the problem then? By killing Her. 


	5. Chapter 4

Violette Mai- I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's not that easy, as I'm trying to post every day that I get a review. I'm glad that your enjoying the plot, I had a few qualms about killing both Trowa and Wufei within one chapter. I thought it was a bit too much. I don't think you can escape war with a new life. It's something that haunts you, I know this from the stories mom told me of her father, who was a veteran. Technically they aren't murderers due to the fact that the soldiers kill during wartime, if they killed during peacetime then it would be murder. It's not a technicality, if that's what your thinking, rather it's to prevent this situation from happening. Is it a new twist? I actually had a decent original idea... wow. I won't let it die as long as people keep reviewing. Thanks for your review.  
  
I heard something about a revolt. Whoever is behind it is insane, either that or almost criminally reckless. I heard about it in the STREET for goodness' sake. Hell, even Duo would be smarter than to talk about something like that in the streets.  
  
Maybe I should see if I can find them to help. However that just suicide, with no good reason.  
  
Some woman was screaming about how the government was doing a good thing getting rid of all us murderers. They are so stupid. It wasn't murder, at least what the soldiers did wasn't murder. They were just fighting the war. It's only us pilots who could be considered murderers by the standard definitions, those being either one who murders or one commits the crime of murder. And murder is defined as the crime of unlawfully killing a person, especially with malice aforethought, and therefore is impossible for trained soldiers attacking the enemy to commit during wartime when they are following orders.  
  
But they don't care do they? All they care about is satisfying their inborn bloodlust.  
  
Sometimes I pity them.  
  
I pity them for their stupidity.  
  
I pity them for their lack of control.  
  
I pity them for their ignorance.  
  
I pity them for the blood on their hands...  
  
The blood that they don't even realize is there...  
  
The blood of the soldiers...  
  
The blood of the street brats who were killed for fighting over food...  
  
The blood of the families of soldiers who were killed for their supposed bloodlust...  
  
The blood of the people who died for peace which these people have destroyed...  
  
Trowa's blood...  
  
Wufei's blood...  
  
the list goes on and on.  
  
How do these people not know about the bloodstains on their hands? 


	6. Chapter 5

Violette Mai- I understand not taking time to think stuff over. I'm sorry if I was a bit forceful in my presentation of the information. I want people to think about what I'm saying, not just read through it and then forget what I'm trying to say. This fic has a message, and I think you are getting it. Technically the pilots are murderers, as they were fighting and killing not under orders but under their own accord. No matter how good the reasons they had, it is still considered murderers by the definitions given by Webster's Dictionary Tenth Edition. But they are also considered Guerrilla Soldiers. Heero is not only guilty for the deaths of innocents, that you mention, but also the deaths of the soldiers. However I feel some tolerance should be accorded to soldiers, when they accidentally kill civilians. I'm glad that your happier about my updates, but was the last chapter better? Thanks for your review. Did you know you are my first repeat reviewer? Well, you are. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic.  
  
Silver- Thank you for your comments on my story. I know Quatre kind of disappeared, and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to fit him in somewhere in chapter eight. I might just use your idea of doing one or two chapters from the citizens point of view. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123()- I know that the people are being foolish. I pity them too. Why does Relena need rescuing? She is mentioned, but other than that I'm not positive. Thanks for your review. Is there any point in my answer you want me to embellish on? I know, I did feel somewhat sorry for Wufei, it was a mean death. As for Trowa, his means of death will become apparent later on, and he will continue to pop up in Heero's thoughts. Wufei might as well. I hope so too.  
  
Wolfgirl333- I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I will continue updating as long as people keep reviewing.  
  
Author's Note Please Read: I realize that I've put some references in this fic that I'm probably the only one who gets. The they I have Heero thinking of is the masses, and/or the government. The idea of the they came from early jazz performers who use the phrase of the Man for the people keeping them down. However while the Man usually pictured as a middle age, white business man, the them referred to in Heero's thoughts is pictured as a faceless mass of people who are ignorant, and innocent. And the She mentioned in earlier chapters, for those who haven't figured it out, is Relena. I am a Relena Peacecraft x Heero Yuy person usually, but there won't be romance in this one, I believe. If anything Relena is going to be a coldhearted, calculating, evil which (not misspelled, for reference read The Phantom Tollbooth).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I failed to keep my promise. Catherine is dead. She did when a riot broke out. And it's all their fault that I didn't keep my promise to Trowa. If they didn't start killing those who protected them then the police would have stopped the rioting before it got so out of hand that people died.  
  
But the Police are gone...  
  
There is only the Secret Fighter Finders...  
  
And they don't care.  
  
How can they be considered human?  
  
They aren't...  
  
They can't be.  
  
I feel as if I'm going mad.  
  
I need to do something...  
  
I have to do something.  
  
It's my fault. I could have done something when this all started, but I did nothing...  
  
I did nothing, and I should have.  
  
Now I have got to do something to fix this.  
  
Something She once said to me is floating around my head. She said that I have a hero complex, and not everything that happens around me is not my fault.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if she was right...  
  
Sometimes I know that if she was wrong then I can't do anything about it.  
  
I'm going to do it. What does it matter? I'm going to die anyways, so what does it matter? At least this way I'm doing something to help. They won't know what hit them. They'll see what happens when you go after Gundam pilots...  
  
They'll see what happens when you make me break a promise...  
  
They'll what happens to all those who hands drip with innocent's blood...  
  
I'll make them see. 


	7. Chapter 6

Wolfgirl333- I continued as promised to as long as people keep reveiwing. Your thoughts about my fic is jumbled? Oh well, I hope you sort them out. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Sakura123- It's okay. Trust me, that if she becomes a major player, then she won't need rescuing, if anything people need to be saved from her. Yeah, I do feel sorry for Catherine. She will probably keep haunting poor poor Heero. I'm glad you are enjoying how it's turning out. Well, Heero isn't going to start kickin' ass this chapter, more random musing, this ass kickin' will probably start next chapter along with the deaths wearing on Heero, and Quatre's return (Someone else noticed that he kinda dissapeared). About the police question, it will probably be explained when Trowa's death is. Thanks for your intrest and reveiw.  
  
pushpitake- It was kind of ment to reflect a possible future, rather than what's happening now. It could happen in the near future, but i don't believe that it will happen until people forget to think entirely about the resaults of their actions. And just to point this out, I'm actually for the death penualty under the correct circumstances. I believe I answered the question of what defination of murder that i'm useing is . You must have missed it. I think that you came into this fic with expectations, which caused you to read it differently than I intended. Altough you are entitled to your own opionion, I thought I should tell you the author's veiwpoint. If you have anymore questions of comments about the fic reveiw, and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: The poem I use in this chapter is not mine, rather it is Karakot's. If you want her to know what you think of it tell me it your review and I'll pass it on to her. It is called A Soldier's Last Words.  
  
A poem has been running through my mind. It fit's this age, even though it was written ages ago, eons even.  
  
Forgive me, father, for disobeying you  
  
They have disobeyed our forefather's laws by killing the millions who have died in these years between the wars and now the persecution of the soldiers.  
  
Forgive me, mother, for doing what I must do  
  
It is a time where we need to do what we must, and when it's done I am sure we will need to be forgiven.  
  
Forgive me, sister, for being so cruel  
  
It is a cruel time, and they are not only cruel but vicious as well.   
  
Forgive me, brother, for never trusting you  
  
We can't afford anyone, not even family.  
  
Forgive me; I can't hold out much longer  
  
The soldier are fighting a losing battle, and I doubt we can last more than a month longer.  
  
Forgive me; I took that bullet for my friend  
  
I heard on the news that one soldier took a bullet so as to give his friend a chance to escape.  
  
Forgive me, family, please.  
  
No one forgive. Not one brother forgives the other.  
  
I see you holding your baby daughter,  
  
Many children now are orphans even before they are out of the womb.  
  
The little life that was brought into this world.  
  
Some are born as one of their parents dies.  
  
Take care of her; I can no longer,  
  
The other parent is left with the responsible to raise the child.  
  
Tell her I... I tried to save the world.  
  
The people who saved the world are being killed, leave the other parent to tell the child what happened to their other parent.  
  
Promise me you'll look after them, Jamie  
  
Some have others promise to try to help those left living...  
  
Promise you'll try to take my place  
  
Whether as a parent or as a friend.  
  
Promise me she will never be a soldier  
  
Many make those left promise that even if fighters are needed and accepted not to let any in their family succeed them.  
  
Promise me war will never see her pretty face.  
  
Make those left promise that their will be no more fighters in their family.  
  
Someone is crying by a grave five years later,  
  
There will be much mourning by the time this is over.  
  
Wishing he could have been there when she died.  
  
The wish to be there with their loved ones as they die if die they must.  
  
Jamie is standing behind him with that soldier's daughter,  
  
Many try to take the place of those who are lost...  
  
Wishing she could comfort him while he cries  
  
But they never can.  
  
The lessons we learn will be taught again  
  
This truly is a never ending waltz.  
  
By another member of the human race  
  
Or another set of human monsters.  
  
This solder died and now her daughter cries  
  
I wonder if the crying will ever stop.  
  
Because she can't remember her mommy's face  
  
There will be children who don't remember, or never saw one of their parent's face. 


	8. Chapter 7

Krad- I'm glad that your enjoying it. Of course I'm going to continue it. I did want it to be dark and angsty as I believe that that is how Heero thinks. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- Yeah, I wanted at least one chapter to be poetic, and have poetry, and I thought that that poem just suited the tone and plot of this fic. Do you really think that Heero will steer clear of Relena if she is causing trouble? I like the choice of your quote, but it is a rather arrogant statement. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The rebellion is a joke. The only way it could possibly become a threat to the Secret Fighter Finders is if the whole government of the rebellion was overhauled, and replaced with people who know strategy like the back of their hand.  
  
Quatre and I are working on fixing the problems, starting with the leaks. I overheard from a couple of young gossiping mothers saying that it is strange how the underground rebellion which had been so easy to find out about before had suddenly disappeared, and how they wondered if all those nasty, horrible criminals had finally been rounded up.  
  
Duo and I have been working on the strategies of the leaders. We do this through playing chess, checkers, Chinese checkers, stratigio, and other games of strategy. We are also working on their teamwork. It's appalling the state of affairs of the rebellion. If you get two or more of their leaders in a room together these days they will start to argue on minor points of incorrect strategies.  
  
They seem to think that we should strike immediately. That would be stupid, as they know that we are around. No, the right strategy would be to wait until they think that they have gotten all of us, and until we have gathered enough supplies to attack, if not destroy, the subversive government.  
  
Quatre still isn't sure what to do. He is of two minds, one being the pacifist which is unwilling to fight as fighting inevitably leads to more fighting, and therefore we should to talk things out. The other is the one which reminds me of Wufei, which is his we should do what is right no matter the personal cost side...  
  
It's his I don't care if I live as long as others who are more innocent than I benefit from my death...  
  
It's the side which can make you love him and hate him simultaneously...  
  
It's the side which made him such a great Gundam pilot...  
  
It's the side which makes him such a great human being...  
  
It's the part that makes him Quatre. 


	9. Chapter 8

Katie()- I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Yeah, it it rather dark, mostly because it is my venting fic. Yeah, is a scary thought that humanity might be capable of. You raise an interesting point of weither civillians truely are civillians anymore. I don't know whether or not they are civillians or the next form of soldiers. Actually it would cut it in about half, if that. It is true that there were alot of soldiers in the series, but there is no way that more than half of humanity would be soldiers. I know that it could happen and that is why I used this particular possibility. I could plainly see it happening. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Wolfgirl333- Sorry about your computer, at least partly because I know the feeling. I think that computers hate everyone. Why do you say 'Poor Quatre'? Because he reminded Heero of Wufei? Or because he is unsure of what is right? Thank you for your reveiw.  
  
Sakura123- I didn't mean that you were being arrogant, I meant that Mariemaia was being arrogant saying that, because in essence, she is saying that she will change history forever. I hope that you didn't miscontrue what i was saying, i should have made myself more clear. I didn't mean to insault you. Sorry about the short chapter. No Duo wasn't captured. How he and Quatre met up with Heero will be explained at a different time. Sorry I confused you. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Soldier are no longer considered humans. Those deemed the less violent of the ex-soldiers were given the privliege of living as long as they are willing to serve their "betters". It seems that slavery is back in fashion.  
  
The world suddenly seems like it has been stationed on a roller coaster and we are approaching the end of the ride.  
  
I found out who is behind this whole thing...  
  
It's Her...  
  
I guess She took my delay of a personal relationship personally...  
  
Who would have guessed that the "Princess of Peace" has orcastrated the biggest mass murder accomplished by a single leader since a man named Adolf Hitler. I think that by the time this is over She will have set a new record for the next one to beat...  
  
If there's a next one...  
  
I'm starting to wonder if this is how Duo's God is going to destroy the world...  
  
Many will die because of me...  
  
Because of me and Her...  
  
But it all comes back to me...  
  
It always comes back to me...  
  
Why does it alway have to be my fault?  
  
Why is it always me?  
  
I have to fix it...  
  
If I don't, who will?  
  
There is only one reason that this is all happening...  
  
The world's gone mad. 


	10. Chapter 9

Wolfgirl333- Well, he does have that problem, but isn't that one that we all face at times? I think that the reason that it is so hard to tell what is right these days is that people have created problems that are so complicated that some of the problem is right and some of the problem is wrong, and you can't get rid of the wrong parts without getting rid of the right parts. Well, that's my take on it anyways. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- I think that the world in my story is not insane, but mislead. They don't understand what they are doing and therefore are on the road to destruction. I'm glad that this story doesn't make you depressed, despite it being rather dark (actually this is happier than many of my non-fanfics, because my fanfics tend to be fluffy). Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I dreamed of Trowa the other night, well it was more of a memory than a dream. It was the talk we had right before he died...  
  
He had a black eye and a split lip, not to mention the gash on his forehead. His usually immaculate hair was tousled and dirty. His clothing were mere rags. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't. He moved slowly and stiffly, rather than the fluid graceful movements I had seen whenever we had gotten together to talk, or when I was watching his performances at the circus. My friend looked like he had been to hell and back. It was even worse when he began to speak...  
  
His voice, though usually low, calm, and carrying, was a hoarse, terrified whisper. His eyes, those which were usually emotionless were full of fear. When he told me what they did to him his voice nearly gave out, and his eyes told me stories that he couldn't bring himself to voice. He told me how they taunted him with how they would kill him, how they would brutally beat him then would inject him with a serum that would kill him slowly and painfully...  
  
How he would die with his body racked with pain...  
  
How they would laugh as they stood over him...  
  
And how, in a way, he longed for death.  
  
He told me that I must protect Catherine. How I mustn't let any thing happen to her.  
  
I saw Catherine's face flash in front of me, looking disappointed...  
  
Then morphing into Wufei's...  
  
The Trowa's battered face, looking accusing...  
  
Accusing me of failing to keep my promise.  
  
I saw Trowa performing with his lions...  
  
I saw Catherine throwing her daggers...  
  
I saw Wufei practicing his martial arts...  
  
With his books...  
  
All of them are dead...  
  
And it's my fault. 


	11. Chapter 10

Wolfgirl333- You've said a ton about it already. I am so glad I have such regular reviewers. Thank you for you review.  
  
Sakura123- Right, the people are not insane, merely mislead. Of course I feel sorry for Heero, but doesn't he always take guilt on his own shoulders? Just look at how he insisted in giving people a shot at him, even going to the point of handing them guns. yeah, cause Relena is doing this because of his rejection, or so he thinks. Read on to see what happened/happens to Zechs. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention that it was ten years between the prologue and the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I heard today that Zechs lives, but not for long...  
  
It seems that even his connection to Her can't keep him alive.  
  
She issued a press release today that She has no brother, for no brother of hers would fight. She went on from there to explain what She plans on doing when '...we have irradiated the war mongers among us and those who support war...'  
  
I wonder if I'll be alive to see it.  
  
The rebellion feels that is time to mount our attack on the government...  
  
Foolish stratagems, don't they see that it would be better to mount an attack on "independence" day, Christmas, "Peace" day, or Easter...  
  
Why don't they realize that the best time to attack is when everyone else is relaxed and unsuspecting? Therefore that statement makes Christmas the best time to attack. I think that Mariemaia proved that...  
  
Mariemaia...  
  
Another fairly innocent life that stains my hands...  
  
She was killed a week from Friday...  
  
Shot down in a shopping market...  
  
Shot down in the prime of her life...  
  
Shot down buying a birthday gift for her adoptive mother...  
  
Shot down in front of her three year old adoptive baby sister.  
  
All supposedly because she was 'an aggressive killer'.  
  
An eighteen year old girl is an aggressive monster.  
  
How can anyone believe that?  
  
Our part of the rebellion is working on joining with another. The three of us remaining pilots are trying to unite the rebellion as a whole, but so far it is a no go. Maybe if we convince this part to join with us we will make some headway with uniting the whole thing.  
  
It seems that Quatre has resolved his issues, for now he has thrown himself into preparations with a vengeance...  
  
I wonder if this has to do with Iria's death...  
  
He is still in shock that she was killed trying to protect Mariemaia...  
  
Needless to say he's taken it badly. 


	12. Chapter 11

Bama- I know that the chapters are short, I've had a lot of complaints about that. But I can't write long chapters and still get one out everyday that I get a review, and trust me those chapters don't feel short when I'm writing them. It's "I'm trying to be invisible so don't look a me and don't read me", how? And how can I fix it? I can hardly believe it, as this is the fic I get the most reviews on. I will look up the song you mentioned, it sounds really cool. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- Yes I killed Mariemaia and Iria. Mariemaia was killed as she was a soldier at one point in time. Iria was killed trying to protect Mariemaia. No, the were not killed on Christmas, Christmas is when Heero wants to attack the government. I don't really think that there was a message to the last chapter, read in to it how you want to on that point. I'm curious as to what did you think the message was on the last chapter? Relena has gone mad from Heero's delay of a personal relationship, which she took as a rejection. Relena has always been a tad bit obsessive about Heero, and his "rejection" made her go insane. I know it was mean. Do you have a brother? Thanks for your review.  
  
Wolfgirl333- I know that it is sad. Thanks for your review.  
  
pushpitake- Yup... Hehehe I knew that was an evil twist. You will have to read to find out, even though I know what I'm going to do. The point is that we have to carefully analyze what murder is so we don't start making mistakes like in this story. Une will come in this chapter. As for the mechanics, I just don't know. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
We met with the other part of the rebellion today. It turns out that they are what remains of the Preventers. The main spokesperson was Une. I think that we finally found an ally.  
  
It's amazing how much one person could change. Lady Une used to be a tall, thin, beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She is still tall and thin, but now she's too thin. The obvious beauty is no longer there, there is only a faded reminder of beauty. The blonde hair is longer than ever, but now it is ragged, uneven, and oily.  
  
She seemed to understand the need to unite our forces, but I think that we'll have at least a couple more meeting secessions.  
  
Her group seems to be interested in working with us three Gundam pilots.  
  
Everything seems to be going according to plan...  
  
The leader's are finally picking up strategy...  
  
The spies are more numerous, as they aren't being caught every three days...  
  
The soldiers are better trained...  
  
The hackers are getting more information from the governments databases everyday...  
  
The weapon specialists have found more problems and weak points in the government weapons...  
  
The trainers are getting better at instructing those who need it, without yelling at them...  
  
And we Gundam pilots are getting more sleep...  
  
All in all, we could have been getting on worse...  
  
All in all we're doing pretty well.  
  
It's absolutely amazing how hard everyone is working.  
  
We even have lawyers looking for a way to stop this persecution.  
  
Our part of the rebellion has meetings with other parts of the rebellion. Perhaps there will be enough of us to fix the problems...  
  
Maybe they'll remember that we're humans...  
  
Maybe pigs will fly. 


	13. Chapter 12

Wolfgirl333- Thank you, I'm tring to keep it interesting, and not dragging. Yeah, I figured that the poor pilots were probably suffering from overwork. Thanks for your review.  
  
Bama- I know I love that expression, and am a proud owner of a mechanical flying pig. Thanks, I hope you figure out the answer. Thanks for you review.  
  
Sakura123- He's thinking stratigically rather than nicely. Well, to put it nicely she's gone nuts. Lady Une was the one I was thinking of. I thought she was a dirty blonde, oh well. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: If you like Harry Potter fics, please read The Last Great Dance on Earth By: o0InternationalSecrets0o. She only has me as a reviewer and is getting rather dissappointed. I figured that since I have all you great reviewers that you wouldn't mind reviewing her story. It is a Lily/James story set in the french revolution. It's really cool.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The meetings are going well so far. Une's group has agreed to join us, and she is working on getting other groups to join us. Our next meetingis with the joint group of the remains of the Protectors and the Elites. If we get them to join us we will be well on our way to uniting the rebellion as a whole. Firstly because the Protectors are experts at convincing people to do what they want them to do. Secondly Elites are some of the best fighter that are left alive. They are the the top 1% of fighters, minus us pilots. Well, we'll see how things go.  
  
Alot of Mariemaia's old recruits are popping out of hiding after hearing about Mariemaia's death...  
  
It seems that they are alot more loyal than I would have thought...  
  
I guess that they are annoyed that the government would kill someone who was barely more that a child...  
  
They all seemed to think of her as an adoptive daughter...  
  
And they are all pissed off about her death...  
  
It's not a wise idea to piss off that many ex-soldiers...  
  
Maybe the goverment will be it's own downful...  
  
If it keeps making stupid mistakes like the Mariemaia assissignation it won't survive...  
  
Even civillians are unwary about that death...  
  
It seems that they don't like the idea of young ladies being assissignated by the government.  
  
Some reporter looked into Mariemaia's past and reported 'Miss Mariemaia, while making a major mistake in her misguided youth by taking over the world, has been a model citizen ever since. She was head cheerleader at her high school, as well as being highly active in the student government, was part of the prom design team, part of the Big Brother Big Sister program, part of almost every possible sport, part of many clubs; including Painting Club, Poetry Club, Creative Writing Club, Drama Club, Cooking Club, and more. Not only that, but she also was a Sunday School Teacher at her church. I even found out from the principal of her high school that she was to be class Valedictorian. She was a well adjusted youth, with a great boyfriend, a great life, and a greater future if she hadn't been shot down in the prime of life. Are we sure that we're doing the right thing? I'm not so sure any more.'  
  
It seems we have a spokesperson for our side...  
  
Maybe the truth will be heard...  
  
Maybe this night mare will all end soon. 


	14. Chapter 13

crzymagic8ball- I'm glad that this fic is getting people to think. It is rather nice that people are enjoying this fic. YAY! Someone actually likes the short chapters. It is so nice to find someone who likes them. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- I do like the news reporter. I figured that the rebellion needed a voice, and that the Mariemaia incident would be the perfect way to incite sympathy. I know that she didn't live that long, but that brings greater sympathy to the cause. I don't know if Heero can be happy, I think that it's more relieved than anything. Thanks for your review.  
  
The Dreamers Wish- Thank you for the amazing praise. I actually have lots of writing, but this is probably my best piece, as that rest are fluffy and kind of silly. Thanks for your review.  
  
Bama- Of course I remembered Mariemaia, She played a huge role in the lives of soldiers, as well as civilians. Read on to find out about the Preventers. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Preventers have decided to join us, but the Protectors/Elites group is still debating whether or not to join. I think that we have a better chance to get them to agree, now that we have their parent company with us.  
  
The planned over-through of the government is to happen on Christmas. I finally got them to agree to that after explaining my reasoning several hundred times. Incompetence...  
  
If there is one thing I hate it's incompetence...  
  
It's one of the few things that Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and I all agreed upon...  
  
When Trowa and Wufei were alive anyways...  
  
Sometimes I forget that they died. I get up from bed an start to walk down the hall to Trowa's old room when I'm perturbed about something. It's strange being here without Trowa and Wufei. Or Tro-man and Wuffy as Duo would put it.  
  
Quatre just asked if I had seen the latest report from the reporter who did the Mariemaia piece, He is jokingly nicknamed The Voice by the men. He's called that because of the fact that he is insisting on playing the superhero by being the voice of the rebellion. I wonder who he did his report on this time. Ever since he's Mariemaia report, he's been showing dead ex-soldier's in a good light.  
  
Quatre has handed me a taped copy of his latest report. It's on Trowa...  
  
"Trowa Barton was another ex-mercenary. This young man, though independently wealthy, worked at, and owned, a circus which was famous for doing shows for kids with deadly diseases. Though being a great guy for the past ten years, he was still deemed an evil monster who killed once and would love to kill again. If this is true, then why didn't he kill? Why did he give almost fifty million credits a year for the past 7 years? Why did he go the Calvary Orthodox Church every Sunday? Why did he start nine schools? Why did he adopt five children? Why did he set up shelters for abused women and children, or raped/molested women and children? Does this sound like the monsters that the government is painting of the ex-soldiers? And what about his sister, Catherine Bloom? Why did she die? Was she secretly a military gorilla? The delicate thirty year old woman was kill by the government for her brother's supposed wrong doing? Is this what we call justice? I don't think so. We need to ask ourselves if what we are doing is right. This is..."  
  
So he did it again...  
  
I wonder if he would find his nickname funny. I hope so...  
  
It looks like he is going to keep it for a while...  
  
At least until this whole thing is over...  
  
Or until he runs out of victims. I wonder why he is on our side...  
  
He's on our side when nobody else is...  
  
Why does he even bother? 


	15. Chapter 14

Bama- We'll see, we'll see, quite frankly I don't know what I'm going to do with that reporter, but I don't think I'm going to kill him. Personally I saw only the dark side to it, but now that you've pointed it out I see it. Relena going evil/nuts has a point rather than it being mindless Relena bashing. Personally I hate it when people take characters, usually one that they don't like, and pick on them for no reason. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The meetings are over. I am pleased to say that the rebellion is finally an organization as a whole. All the different groups have banded together as one. Even better the government thinks that they have completely distroyed the rebellion. What fools...  
  
They even have relaxed security...  
  
How stupid can you be?  
  
The overthrow is definately scheduled for Christmas. It seems that other groups had smarter people.  
  
Lady Une has been gradually getting healthier, under the pressure of Docter Sally...  
  
Une has a few choice words for said docter...  
  
She's rather annoyed that she can't help with even with stragity until Sally says that she approves...  
  
Some woman that Sally...  
  
I'm starting to understand why Wufei held her in such high regard...  
  
Either she's suicidial or she just doesn't care...  
  
I can't wait to see what Une does to her the minute she's allowed out of bed.  
  
The guys are holding a lottery on what they think Une is going to do to Sally, whoever gets closest to the right answer wins the whole amount.  
  
The Voice has been doing more of his people peices, but no one I knew personally.  
  
It seems that Zechs' execution has been put off, due to techinical difficulties. I've sent in an anoumous tip to the Voice that maybe he could make a peice out of Zechs' life. Who knows, if he does it, maybe Zechs will get to live a little longer...  
  
It seems strange to me that I'm trying to protect the man that use to be my enemy...  
  
Then again it's no stranger than work alongside and training ex-Romefellar and and Mariemaia soldiers...  
  
Life has some odd twists to it.  
  
If Duo is right and there is God, He must have a warped sense of humor. 


	16. Chapter 15

crzymagic8ball- I don't know what happens to the reporter, I guess we'll just have to wait. And as for the overthrow, that's probably happening in a couple chapters. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: This story will have two endings, and you can pick whichever you like better, as I am of two minds, and the one that I favor is probably the one that everyone else hates. I'm putting the quote unquote happy ending up first, but please read both of them and tell me which you like better.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Voice has struck again and he got better results than I dared for...  
  
There are protesters trying to help Zechs.  
  
Quatre just gave me a tape of the report that got such amazing results.  
  
The Voice has truly outdone himself...  
  
"Zechs Marquise, the man of many names, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft has probably one of the saddest stories of this police action. It is true that he was a soldier, but had renounced his past by the time he was arrested. He had become a semi-wealthy business man after the war, which grew into a corporate empire to rival even the famous Winner Corporation. He started, as well as funded, several different charities, some for the war victims, and some for homeless among others. He spoke many audiences of troubled and violent youths and criminals. He was also an avid Baptist...  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft not only tried to make amends with every casualties that he caused familys, but also made amends with his famous sister, Relena Peacecraft, the self-titled Princess of Peace. And how was he rewarded for his good deeds? By being disowned and sentenced to death. It is true that he had his faults, but who doesn't? As Jesus once said, 'Let he who is blameless cast the first stone'. This is Trieze Kushrenada signing off. What's new is local news, Jen?"  
  
I can't say that I'm surprised to see Trieze is alive. Both Wufei and Une both stated that he was probably alive, if Zechs managed to live...  
  
The thing I'm surprised about is that no one recognized him, either by face or his name...  
  
Has everyone already forgotten him?  
  
Is History truly doomed to repeat itself?  
  
Is all we doing in vain?  
  
Or can we stop the waltz?  
  
Sometimes I just want to cease to exist...  
  
Just float away on the pages of time...  
  
Just disappear into the past and not know anything...  
  
Have no responsibilities...  
  
Have no one to answer to...  
  
Be at peace...  
  
Maybe by the time this is all over, my wish will be granted...  
  
Sometimes I think I'm doomed to live forever...  
  
That would truly be tragic... 


	17. Chapter 16

Sakura123- It's ok about not reviewing, I've had that problem so many times. Why did you say go Quatre? God does work in mysterious ways, and I am firmly convinced that He does have a warped sense of humor. Technically they didn't stop the endless waltz, they only delayed it. Maybe it's in vain, Maybe not. Yup, Treize is alive. You'll see if Zechs lives or not. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Bama- Wow, speechless, you say? Well we're even, cause I didn't know how to write that chapter. More light? Yikes, obviously I'm a pessimist, as I only see the dark points I put in... like Heero being suicidal, the war being forgotten when that is part of the reason this is happening, Heero feeling useless... I think I need to re-read that chapter to see I can find the happy points you are talking about. I've out done myself? I think I have at least 1 more twist which is even more killer than some before it. Thanks for your review.  
  
crzymagic8ball()- Yup, two endings. I just couldn't pick which way to go with it. I do like those two lines. It didn't surprised you that Treize is The Voice... Darn it, I was hoping to surprise everyone with that one... Oh well. Thanks for your review.  
  
Allyson Mizumoto-Gitter- I understand that problem, it's happened to me too. I'm glad your enjoying this story. Yay, someone else agrees with me about the one-world government. Of course I accepted your review as a normal one... what else would I do? It's not really bad more tragic than anything. Happy year of the Quatre?  
  
Author's Note: After going through and reading all the responses to this story I have come to the conclusion that I must have the best reviewers in the world. My reviewers are what made me continue this story, and my reviewers are going to be what makes me finish this story. I am truly overwhelmed at how much people thought about this fic, and how much interest they put into it. You people out there is why this story is so awesome. If you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have continued it, or if I did it wouldn't be as good, because I'm doing my best writing trying to keep you interested and surprised. I just wanted to take a moment to thank you. Thank you so much for all your support.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Zechs is free. A group of Elites snuck into the prison where he was kept and managed to smuggle him out somehow. They refuse to explain how they managed to pull it off...  
  
Poor Noin...  
  
The group of Elites tried to rescue her even though it hadn't been planned out, from what they said...  
  
Shot down trying to protect the group...  
  
They left her bleeding in the middle of a prison hall.  
  
No one knew about her...  
  
How did the government find out about her?  
  
How did they keep her arrest a secret?  
  
And Why?  
  
She was never important enough to know classified stuff in either war...  
  
She wasn't part of the rebellion...  
  
She didn't have any connections that could have saved her like Zechs did for a while...  
  
So why was she kept in prison...  
  
Instead of being killed?  
  
What made her important enough to the government to keep her alive?  
  
Why her?  
  
Why not Trowa?  
  
Or Wufei?  
  
Or Mariemaia?  
  
Why was she aloud to live when they killed so many?  
  
What is the matter with the world?  
  
Why do they let one woman live when they've already kill hundreds of women and children?  
  
Why do they pretend to care?  
  
Why does She pretend to care?  
  
Duo says She cares only for herself...  
  
Quatre says it be cause She cares that she went insane...  
  
Because She cares for me...  
  
Because who and what I am...  
  
It always comes back to me...  
  
Why me? 


	18. Chapter 17

crzymagic8ball()- Yeah, I have no clue why I did that... Maybe I'll figure it out while writing this chapter. Thanks for your review.  
  
Wolfgirl333- What language was that compliment in? French? Wouldn't it be awful? Due to the fact that he constantly feels guilty. Actually the story is going to end in probably less than seven chapters unless I get a brainwave. Thank you for you reveiw.  
  
Mithros- I take it that your not a Relena fan. She is indeed Relena. Actually Heero probably won't kill Relena. In fact she probably won't die. Yes, poor Heero, I think we all agree that I've really tortured Heero. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- Oh. Yeah I've seen Endless Waltz, I actually own the dvd, so I have both the OAV and Movie Versions. Baronet? Yes, they left Noin to die a horrible and gruesome death. I know I'm evil. To find out about Noin, read this chapter. Happy New Year to you too (I'm a day late, so what). I like the quote. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
I remember the day this started...  
  
It wasn't the day I stood watching the crowds celebrate the end of the war...  
  
Nor the day the soldiers started being killed...  
  
Nor the day the SFF (Secret Fighter Finders) were founded...  
  
It was the day that the police were killed...  
  
The day they were lined up in their crisp blue uniforms and shot down...  
  
The day the streets ran with the world's protectors blood...  
  
The day that started this police action is the day that the police died...  
  
How ironic...  
  
How sad...  
  
Duo's God has a twisted sense of humor if he's truly real.  
  
I'm starting to believe that He is...  
  
Otherwise there would be more chaos...  
  
More death...  
  
More destruction...  
  
This had to have been planned by a higher being...  
  
One with a very warped sense of humor...  
  
Or am I lying to myself?  
  
Have I fallen into the age old trap of wanting to believe that I can be forgiven?  
  
I found out why they kept Noin, and what has happened to her since the semi-successful escape attempt.  
  
She was kept, as they were trying to get her to spy for them...  
  
Trying to see if there was a rebellion left...  
  
And if so how, when, and where we were going to attack...  
  
Trying to get her to sabotage us from the inside...  
  
And at the same time hurt us mentally after we were caught by knowing we were betrayed by one of us.  
  
Noin is dead...  
  
They overdosed on the amount of drugs she was suppose to have...  
  
It wouldn't normally have been deadly, but combined with her wounds...  
  
It was fatal...  
  
Zechs is in despair...  
  
He blames himself...  
  
It's taking all of Quatre's empathic efforts combined with Sally's sedatives...  
  
He's wrong...  
  
But he won't listen...  
  
Who is truly at fault?  
  
Is it anyone's fault?  
  
I don't think history will ever know...  
  
I know...  
  
But I'll never tell. 


	19. Chapter 18

pushpitake- Yep, Relena's insane... At least in this version... If you read both endings you can judge for yourself. Well... You'll see... I can't say anymore without giving away the whole plot. The first ending is next chapter, I think, then the next ending is a couple of chapters after that. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
crzymagic8ball()- I know, I know, but why don't you just say poor everyone? I mean I really torture everyone. I thought having the police be the first victims in a police action would be horribly ironic and funny in a dark way. Well actually the warped sense of humor thing is leading up to a final joke in the first ending, but it's also partly Heero blaming everything on a higher being. Thanks for your reveiw.  
  
Katie()- Yup Zechs is saved. No it was to try to get a spy into the rebellion, if there was one. Yeah they will have to be careful. Thanks for your review.  
  
Mithros- I like this story too. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to have another story out so which you people may or may not like. It's called Elementals, and the first story in the series is called Ice Storm. It is about a hierarchy gone wrong. It is roughly inspired by R.A. Salvatore's Dark Elf Trilogy in the Forgotten Realms Series. It a great series if you have time and patience. I just thought that I'd tell you about the next story. I hope you choose to read it.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Chang Wufei was a normal young man, despite having been a Gundam Pilot early in his life and a Mariemaia soldier a year later. Though not rich, he was still an avid scholar and supporter of the arts. He worked as a high school teacher and instilled in his students a strong sense of honor and a will to learn. He was a father figure to both his students and the children in his neighborhood. He was the couch of his neighborhood baseball, softball, football, and soccer teams. He made sure that the children that looked up to him continued to succeed at what they wanted to do. He ran a program that put a mentor with children and teens getting out of juvenile hall to make sure they stayed straight, it was kind of like a Big Brother Big Sister program for juvenal delinquents to make sure they had someone who cared about them and made sure they were safe. He was fondly called Uncle Wuffy by many of the children he helped. I asked you, was this man a monster? Did this man deserve to be shot down in his prime? No? Then why did we support his death? Why did we want him dead? This is Treize Kushrenada signing off..."  
  
The Voice has struck again...  
  
Treize is one hell of a guy...  
  
He didn't even know many of those he tries to show in a good light...  
  
He didn't like some of them...  
  
There were very few that he liked or respected...  
  
And yet he still does his best to help their reputation, even if their dead.  
  
Une is finally being aloud to get back to work...  
  
It seems that both Quatre and Duo won the lottery...  
  
They said that Une would give Sally a black eye, then yell at her some, then storm out of the room.  
  
They were still off by some...  
  
Une yelled at Sally, gave her a black eye and a bloody nose, and then stormed out of the room.  
  
It was pretty funny to see actually.  
  
Well, we always knew that Une didn't have the sweetest temperament in the world...  
  
This just proves it.  
  
We have three weeks before Christmas, and preparations for the takeover has started...  
  
Heaven only knows if any of us will live through it...  
  
The only reason it has a chance is because it is so insane...  
  
I only hope that it works...  
  
If it doesn't we're all dead...  
  
And for no real purpose.  
  
Heaven help us all. 


	20. Epilogue 1

Wolfgirl333- Oh that's cool that you know some french. I suck at languages. I don't think that Une deserves to be hit in the head with a frying pan and I have two reasons why not, First of all Une was being Une and we're all human and have faults, and second Sally was being kind of mean keeping Une from doing her work. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sakura123- I was tired of having him always saying that it wwas his fault so I thought that I would put an ambigous remark that people can interpret as they wish. Yup, poor Zechs, aren't I mean to him? I do like the irony of the police being the first victims of a police action. I have done that.Well, it's more that Une was less than happy to be taken away form her work, expeschailly when there was so much too be done. Cool, about being on your favorite authors list. I'm not planning to take this story down, it is probably the best fic I have up. I know about ff.net, and have no clue about whats going on. I like the quote you chose, but I like Wufei's line about how he'll become pure evil itself. Quite frankly I'm surprised that there are less ff authors who don't use that line to pick on Wufei. Thanks for your review.  
  
Mithros- I know, I know, I pick on poor Heero. Don't hate Relena, if anything the character I built up around her normal character should be pitied. I know it isn't a good reason to kill people, but it is a reason she shouldn't be AS harshly punished as those in their right state of mind. Thanks for your review.  
  
crzymagic8ball()- I know, I thought that would be interesting. I'm glad that someone caught that. Yup, but seeing how I have a uique sense of humor I don't know how many peole are going to find it funny. Well, You not right about this one being the one where they fail, That's is the next ending. I know, I thought that no matter how much I liked Wufei's character, I had to pay him back for some of those remarks he's made about females, and my payback was the nickname of Uncle Wuffy. ::Demoness Mark breaks out in manical laughter:: Yes, well... Thanks for your review.  
  
pushpitake- Une thing was set up in Chapter 15. Mostly it's due to the fact Sally made Une stop working until she was healthy. Thanks for your review.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It's Christmas, but the takeover is not happening...  
  
Why?  
  
Because the lawyers have found a loophole...  
  
The dictionary definition of murder is the act of UNLAWFULLY killing another person...  
  
What soldiers did was not unlawful, as they were given permission...  
  
They were ORDERED to do it...  
  
Therefore we're free.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Catherine, Mariemaia, Iria, and all the others were murdered...  
  
Murdered by the government...  
  
And we're free...  
  
Free to live, and work, and play, and dream without fear...  
  
Fear for our families...  
  
Fear for ourselves...  
  
Fear for our friends...  
  
Fear for our futures...  
  
Fear for any we know...  
  
It's over...  
  
And we're free...  
  
But only from fear of the government, not from the memories of those who were kill.  
  
Most of the government are on death row...  
  
They have an appeal, but after that if their still found guilty they will be righteously executed...  
  
Relena is in a mental institution as she was found to be mentally unsound...  
  
Maybe I can help her...  
  
After all I do love her...  
  
And the Waltz continues, but I hope that it's a long time before the next beat comes.  
  
It's odd...  
  
We the Rebellion have the best fighting force ever assembled, and who saves the day?  
  
The lawyers...  
  
Duo's God has some sense of humor. 


	21. Chapter 19

Wolfgirl333- I like both characters. Yup, Relena does deserve to be locked up in a mental institution for the rest her her life. I usually like Relena, but I sick of Relena being a good girl, framed, or just picked on for no reason, I wanted to have her be the bad guy once. Yay, someone else get my sense of humor. Thanks for your review.  
  
Mithros- I do like the twist that the lawyers saved the soldiers. Nope, Relena didn't die, but I think that it's poetic justice that she is found to be insane and locked up. Thanks for your review.  
  
crzymagic8ball()- Imfao? What does that mean? I do like that the lawyers saved them all. I thought it would be interesting to put in those two lines. Yup time for the start of not so happy ending. Yay, someone else gets my humor. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It's over...  
  
We lost.  
  
Une...  
  
Une was a traitor...  
  
She was working for the government all along...  
  
She killed her own stepdaughter...  
  
And she doesn't even care...  
  
We are all going to die...  
  
And she cares even less.  
  
If there is such a thing as a human monster, Une is it...  
  
Treize is here too...  
  
The man Une claims to love...  
  
And she doesn't care...  
  
She doesn't even care.  
  
Mariemaia...  
  
Trowa...  
  
Catherine...  
  
Wufei...  
  
Iria...  
  
...Relena....  
  
I failed you...  
  
All of you...  
  
For the last time...  
  
The final time...  
  
I'm Sorry 


	22. Epilogue 2

crzymagic8ball()- Nope, he was executed. Yay! I surprised someone with the fact Une was a traitor. I guess so, I personally was going for that. Thanks for explaining. Thank you for your review.  
  
Mithros- You know both of my other reviewers said that Une was evil, I'm suprised that no one has said that about me, between the short chapters and all of my little twists. I do like my twists. I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last chapter. I ran out of ideas to keep the plot running. Thanks for your review.  
  
Wolfgirl333- I know it's sad, but this is the sad ending, and my prefered one. Une is Une, with all of her faults and good points. Yup, poor dead Heero, but look on the bright side, at least he didn't live forever like he feared. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: I have an idea, but I don't know wether or not to do it. I was wondering if you people would be interested in a story with the same plot as this, but from different points of view, like one of the masses, or Trowa, or Catherine. Does that Sound like something you would read or should I just leave it with this story? I didn't think I would be sad when this story ended, but I am... I put so much time and effort into it. I want to thank all of my reveiwers one more time, because with out you this story wouldn't have become half the story it is today, It would have finished as a one-shot. I thank you all.  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
Today was the hundredth anniversary of the ending of the war.  
  
Why is it celebrated? I stand here watching the crowd.  
  
Why do they celebrate?  
  
Don't they realize that we are overlooking the importance of the lives that were lost?  
  
Don't they realize that we're glorifying the murders of those long dead ex-soldiers?  
  
Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if the rebellion had won...  
  
Would there be freedom of speech?  
  
Would there be a republic?  
  
Once a little girl said that history is like an endless waltz, and that it's three beats of war, peace and revolution go on forever...  
  
Sometimes I wonder if she was right...  
  
Who is the cause of all this you ask?  
  
None other than the self-titled Princess of Peace, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Though she herself is long dead, others carry on her insanity.  
  
How do I know this is wrong?  
  
I'm Relena Kushrenada...  
  
I'm named for a nut and am the great-great-great-great-granddaughter of a hero. 


End file.
